Close Quarters
by SnapesSmock
Summary: Under somewhat mysterious circumstances, a resentful Draco finds himself living with the Order of the Phoenix during the Christmas holidays. Such close proximity is bound to change the dynamics of even the most ingrained relationships, right? Eventual HD
1. Chapter 1

As the first week of the Christmas holidays drew to a close, Harry and Ron once again found themselves upstairs, amongst the old Black family relics that imposed their worn grandeur throughout Sirius' house, playing a game of exploding snap. Ron snatched his hand as the deck, true to its name, exploded at the expense of his left pinky fingernail.

"Bloody hell- "

But before he could continue what was sure to be a airing of his impressive swear word vocabulary, Hermione pushed through the door, looking thoroughly vexed and righteous, her bushy hair seeming to emit static energy that manifested as additional disorderly kinks.

"Well, you will not _believe _who is downstairs," she hissed, and started to pace the room impatiently.

To Ron and Harry's enquiring looks she continued, "I mean the nerve of that man to allow that scum into the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, to _live _here indefinitely. I wonder how he has Dumbledore fooled, what kind of claptrap nonsense he's spun. Oh Sirius won't like this. He won't stand for it…"

As if on cue, a bellow from downstairs interrupted Hermione's enraged musing. The only words discernable from their isolated room were the often-repeated "Snivellus" "my house" and "death eaters". The unmistakable hushed noises of attempts to placate either a tantrum-prone infant or a madman ensued, and the trio heard no more commotion.

"Hermione- focus! What's going on? Who's living here indefinitely? You know Sirius has the last word, it's his house!"

Hermione looked at Harry with raised eyebrows. "If he really had the last word, do you think Snape would be a regular at dinner, and popping around for friendly hellos at all hours? Exactly. Well, Snape just brought with him a charming house guest- Malfoy is currently lurking around the troll-leg umbrella stand. Apparently on Dumbledore's request."

Harry's jaw dropped, while Ron roared with desperate laughter.

"Get off it, Hermione, there's no way that slimy git is downstairs. I mean wouldn't any elementary security stop slimy gits from crossing the threshold? Isn't that the point of s safehouse?"

Ron looked pleadingly from Hermione to Harry, and back again.

Meanwhile Harry collected himself, and looked imploringly at Hermione- "Are you absolutely sure Malfoy is downstairs? Yes? Ok, let's go. I want to give him- and Snape, for that matter- a piece of my mind, before I send them both on their way."

"Harry, stop. _Stop. _Look, apparently it's complicated. Dumbledore sent his patronus to Arthur warning that Snape was coming with Malfoy, and that we are to treat Malfoy as one of us. I saw it; it came just before Snape barged in with Malfoy trailing behind him, looking utterly shocked and bedraggled. I don't know what to make of it all, but seems that Malfoy becoming 'one of us' is as much to news to him as it is to us."

Suddenly, Ron raised his eyebrows in a manner that suggested one of his far-flung conspiracy theories was brewing. "You know what I overheard, before mum put the imperturbable charm on all the doors", whispered Ron in hushed tones, "Snape reckons that You-Know-Who is trying to give Malfoy some kind of a mission. You know, like an initiation test before he becomes a Death Eater. If he isn't one already. So, maybe they caught him trying to kill muggles, or something, and brought him here as a sort of imprisonment… Yeah, maybe he'll be forced to live with Kreacher!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, in spite of Ron's considerably lightened mood, and promptly dismissed his theory.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to Harry. "You don't think he might have given himself up? Asked for shelter from Dumbledore's people, claimed weariness from all the excitement of terrorizing innocent people?"

Hermione looked thoughtfully at Harry.

"And then," he continued, "planning to turn double-agent for Voldemort, just like Snape?"

"Harry…" Started Hermione, and gave up, realizing that there was no use in reminding him that Dumbledore trusts Snape.

A knock on the door silenced their discussion, as Mrs Weasely walked in.

"As Hermione might have told you, we have a new houseguest."

Though commendably affecting a pleasant and commiserating tone, Mrs Weasely's lips were thin and tight. "So, I would like you to come downstairs now, please, and welcome him."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry jumped the last four stairs, rounded the corner at an impossible speed, before landing almost headlong into Snape. And sure enough, standing behind him in a fur-lined travelling cloak and dragon hide gloves, was Draco Malfoy. The ever-present subtle sneer and coolly raised eyebrows could not belie Malfoy's evident unease, and lack of control over the situation. His sodden white hair rose in odd peaks, in contrast to his usually immaculately coiffed locks, and his trunk had the lumpy helter-skelter appearance of having been packed under immense pressure, all suggesting that he had been unwillingly torn from the comfort of sleep.

Harry looked furiously from Malfoy to Snape, the latter of whom was contemptuously brushing off the patch of his robes that had come into contact with Harry.

"What is _he _doing in Sirius' house?" This was all Harry managed to snarl through gritted teeth. The house, though hardly brimming with luxuries and creature comforts, was undoubtedly a sanctuary to him. Here, he could escape from homework schedules, detentions, the Dursleys, and, of course, Malfoy and his cronies. His presence was a breach of the worst kind.

"Control yourself, Potter," drawled Snape, sneering at Harry past his over-large nose, "We have hardly seen you to be a master of tact and subtlety in the past, but surely even you can recognize that there are things greater than yourself at work? Or do you think the Order is obliged to brief you on every decision that is made?"

The quiet trickle of embarrassment was not enough to mask the fact that _Draco Malfoy _was in Grimmauld Place, where Harry ate, slept and relaxed, and he glared defiantly at both of them. Perhaps it was a trick of the dancing lamplight, but Harry was sure he saw the same fury and resentment echoed in Malfoy's eyes, aimed at the back of Snape's head.

The sound of the clicking and sliding of bolts behind them saved Harry from responding to Snape's condescending question, and he became aware of the various Order members speaking in urgent, subdued tones around him, ceasing as Dumbledore crossed the threshold and made his way to the landing onto which, it seemed, all the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place were assembled.

Malfoy's eyes darted nervously towards Dumbledore's figure, as he placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"I'm very pleased to see you arrived safely with Professor Snape, Draco. You are, as you've no doubt only minutes ago been informed, at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. This will be your home for the foreseeable future, and I'm sure over the next couple of days you will become quite fond of the many delights and surprises it has to offer."

Malfoy glanced once more nervously at Dumbledore's hand and, before having time to devise an insolent retort, Sirius burst through the kitchen door with Kreacher in his wake, whose orb-like eyes seemed to dangle precariously in their sockets upon catching sight of the fur-clad Malfoy.

"Tell me it isn't true- the Malfoy boy, Death Eater in training, is not staying at the Headquarters. This is madness, Dumbledore!"

It seemed the other members of the Order, though not openly hostile, were equally wary, and looked searchingly from Dumbledore to Malfoy.

"Well, I'm quite ready to go back to Malfoy manor- I assure you I'm not here by choice!" Speaking for the first time since his arrival, Malfoy's voice higher than usual, though being surrounded by a pack of less-than-friendly Order members did not stop him from pointedly looking at the cobwebs draping the walls with pronounced distaste.

Harry caught Malfoy's eye, and glared daggers at him, hoping to convey in a look the absolute, venomous loathing he felt for the insufferable blond at that moment.

"Before I say anything else," interjected Dumbledore, looking directly at Harry for a few moments, "We must agree to end this hostility. It is wasteful and dangerous."

A strangled growl came from Sirius' direction.

"Let us please come into the kitchen, and discuss the necessary formalities over tea. Perhaps a smaller party would be best, I'm sure Draco and Professor Snape have had an evening quite full of excitement already. Harry, Hermione, Ron- please join us, if you will. And, let me see… Molly and Remus, your presence would also be appreciated."

Harry noted that, of the adults, Dumbledore had chosen the most conciliatory personalities of the order, and notably omitted Sirius. Ron, Harry also observed, made a point of slamming his shoulder into Malfoy as he filed into the kitchen.

The odd party assembled awkwardly around the small table near the stove, Snape sitting protectively close to Malfoy, while Mrs Weasely busied herself with the tea.

"I understand," began Dumbledore, sighing slightly, "that there is a history of enmity between certain parties at this table. It might be that I hold some of the responsibility, in allowing the house system to continue at Hogwarts, which seems to foster these inherited hostilities. Whatever the case, tonight must mark a change. Draco, you've been taken from Malfoy manor under my instruction tonight because you were to be used as a dispensable pawn in a dangerous design, almost certainly at the expense of your life, if not your soul. Professor Snape, needless to say, cares very deeply for you" (Snape shifted uncomfortably at this remark) "and assures me that you are essentially a good and decent person."

Involuntarily, Harry audibly scoffed, while Ron outright snorted, but the pair became quiet immediately as Dumbledore's disappointed gaze pierced them.

"Harry, Ron, Professor Dumbledore is right. Don't you see, this war is almost entirely fueled by this kind of mindless, principle-based animosity. If professor Snape can vouch for Draco, then we have no reason to doubt his word. He's taken an innocent soul from the clutches of evil." Lupin smiled warmly at Malfoy, who stared insolently at something indistinct in the distance, maintaining what he no doubt thought was a regal and dignified pose in his fur, which he'd not yet removed.

"I'm very glad you agree, Remus. It is for this reason that I insisted on yours and Molly's presence-" Dumbledore nodded respectfully at Mrs Weasely, who had by this time served tea and sat at the table "Knowing of the… tumultuous relations between some in this kitchen, and of your own level-headed natures, l want you to help ensure that Draco's transition into the Headquarters goes as smoothly as possible."

Both solemnly agreed to take on the responsibility while, for the first time, Malfoy's now flushed features betrayed some emotion.

"This is too much. Let me tell you, I will _not _be babysat by a werewolf and Weasely, and wile away my time with Potty and mudbloods. You're mad, the lot of you. You especially," Malfoy rounded on Snape, "are a traitor, and kidnapper to boot. If you think father won't hear about this, you are quite mistaken. You're as bad as all these Gryffindors!"

Snapes lips thinned, as he stared straight ahead, and said very softly, "Quiet Draco, you've no idea how ignorant you are."

"Ignorant? Of course I was ignorant! I foolishly considered you an ally all these years. I am going back home now, with or without your help."

Snape stood up as Malfoy did, clutched the front of his robes, and forced him back into his seat. "Idiot boy, sit down and keep your mouth shut. Go back, and you won't survive to see next summer. Your family's name is dirt, and you are nothing more than a piece of meat to them. They will be informed in the morning that you've been taken against your will by the Order- that's the only way to safely remove you without giving your parents a death sentence. Be grateful, and try to not so blatantly reveal your immaturity and ignorance."

A heavy silence followed. Remus looked respectfully at Snape, and Molly once again busied herself with tea, charming the saucers clean. Harry looked from Snape, who sat staring blankly ahead, to Malfoy. His resentful and insolent demeanour remained, but Harry could sense Malfoy's dawning sense of vulnerability, his pale hands clasped tightly together on the table, and his eyes somewhat glazed.

"Draco?" Molly approached him gently, "Why don't we go upstairs and sort out the sleeping arrangements."

**A/N: **_Thanks for feedback so far, I really appreciate it! If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, please leave a review _

_In response to the question about what year they're in, I had sixth year in mind. Yes, Sirius is still alive… but c'mon, we all know he shouldn't have died, right? Also, the focus is going to be more on what's going on in the story, I don't want to end up rewriting the books…_


End file.
